Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures
by cerberus angel
Summary: "I'll be right there." Sylar said without hesitation. She needed him and so he would be there for her no questions asked. For julyisfree's prompt: Oh shit, Mr. Muggles is dead.


AN: This is for julyisfree's prompt: Oh shit, Mr. Muggles is dead. Yes I know this is super late, but in my defense I have been extremely busy with college and have only been able to work on it when I have little free time. For those who have read The Protector you will be used to this universe, so it's safe to say this is a possibility of what can happen in the distant future of that universe and for those who haven't…well this will be completely AU. Also if you're looking for some really good Sylaire fics I suggest you check hers out along with Purple Lex. These two are freaking amazing! ;)

**Disclaimer: **It goes without saying that I don't own this because if I did you already know how I would have loved Heroes to go *cough* Sylaire *cough*

* * *

Dominic and Sasha watched the ball Sylar held keenly. Their eyes followed his hand as he moved it enticing in front of them, taunting them and their legs crouched ready to pounce at any moment. He faked a throw and once upon a time they would have fallen for such a trick, but not this time. The both of them had grown and they knew how tricky their owner could be. "Okay," He threw the ball into the air and caught it. "Let's see what you can do." Sylar threw the ball across the air.

Dominic let out a bark as he bound after it with Sasha right at his heels. Just as he was about to grab it with his teeth Sylar used his telekinesis to lift the ball and throw it across the lawn again. Dominic let out a whine as Sasha ran passed him and after the ball. Sylar grinned as he moved the ball again just before she could grab it. He continued to do this watching as they both chased after it. It was then he noticed that Sasha stayed on one side of the yard and Dominic on the other. They had somehow come to an accord and made a plan to actually catch the ball. _"Interesting."_ Sylar placed the ball in the middle of the yard and watched as Dominic and Sasha debated who will grab it by growling at each other.

Sylar's cell phone rang distracting him from their decision as he reached for it and saw that it was Claire. "Claire."

"Gabriel."

The sound of her voice cracking had worry clawing at him. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Can you come here quickly?" She asked not elaborating on the situation.

"I'll be right there." He said without hesitation. She needed him and so he would be there for her no questions asked.

"Thank you." This time he did hear her gasp for breath as if she was trying not to cry before she hung up.

Sylar looked at his dogs to see Dominic lying on the floor growling at Sasha who was nuzzling the ball. "I'll be right back." His voice caused them to look at him. "I need the both of you to behave until I get back." Normally he would stay a little while longer making sure they were settled in before he left, but after hearing Claire on the brink of having a breakdown he couldn't think straight. He had to get to her and not for the first time he was grateful to have Nathan's ability as he launched into the air.

* * *

The moment his feet touched concrete Sylar didn't break stride as he walked up to the Bennet household. He knocked on the door and when no one answered he used his telekinesis to unlock the door. "Claire." He called out as he entered the house and the door closed behind him. "Lyle." He walked further into the house passed Noah's office and the living room which were empty into the kitchen where he saw a really pale Lyle staring at something. "Lyle." Sylar approached him cautiously not knowing what could have shaken the teenager to leave him looking as if he had seen a ghost. "What's wrong?"

Lyle remained silent as if he hadn't heard him and continued to stare at something on the floor.

Sylar followed his gaze and what he saw made him understand why Lyle seemed to be in shock and why Claire called him close to tears. "Oh shit, Mr. Muggles is dead." The words slipped through his lips causing the teen beside him to stir.

"Oh God." He whispered. "It can't be…he can't be."

"Lyle—"

"Mom is going to kill me!" Lyle turned to Sylar livid and grabbed his shirt by the collar tugging him down. "Mom is going to kill us!"

"Calm down." Sylar pried Lyle's hands off his shirt calmly. "I don't think she will."

"Are you blind?" Lyle exclaimed in the midst of a breakdown. "She loved him! We have officially ruined mom's life!"

"No you haven't."

"He was her entire career!"

"She can get a new one."

"She's going to kill me and then Claire."

"I think you have a higher chance of being killed than Claire."

"You have to do something!" Lyle begged. "I can't die! I'm too young to die!"

"Now you're just being melodramatic."

"Gabriel."

He looked over his shoulder to see a red eyed Claire. "I find it hard to believe you're crying over him."

"Just because I didn't get along with him as much as I do with Dominic and Sasha doesn't mean I didn't care for him." Claire said walking further in to stand beside him. "He had sentimental value."

"I don't care about the sentimental value." Lyle looked at her. "How are we going to tell mom?"

"Gabriel." Claire turned to him. "You're the only one I trust next to dad when it comes to making a plan to get out of dire situations."

"Oh Claire, you always know what to say to make me feel special." He winked at her.

"We're so screwed." Lyle groaned clutching his head, his mind ran in circles trying to find excuses to tell him mom why Mr. Muggles is dead.

Claire lightly smacked Sylar on the arm.

"The answer is obvious."

Claire and Lyle glared at him.

"You have someone who can heal herself."

"That's true!" Lyle looked at Claire wide eyed. "Indestructible Girl."

"Don't you dare say that again." She growled at him before glaring back at Sylar who was grinning.

"What are you waiting for Claire? Use your ability. Heal Mr. Muggles."

"I don't know how."

"Why don't you cut yourself and try bleeding on him?"

"That's not how it works Lyle. The blood has to be transferred inside the body."

"You heard him Claire. Bleed inside Mr. Muggles' mouth."

"Ewww."

"Now is not a time to be selfish."

"It's not about being selfish you idiot." Claire snapped. "We need the blood to go into his veins not his stomach."

"She's right." Sylar commented as he walked out the kitchen only to return moments later with a syringe.

"Where did you find that?"

"You're dad's office."

"Why am I not surprised?" Lyle shook his head.

"If you want I can give him my blood." Sylar told Claire gently as she rolled up her sleeve.

"It's okay." She met his gaze.

"We both have the same ability."

"I know, but I don't want to risk it. Mine and Lyle's life hang into balance here."

"And once again I think the both of you are being melodramatic." Sylar pushed the needle into Claire's vein and drew blood until the syringe was half full. "This should be enough." He walked over to Mr. Muggles' corpse and injected it into him.

"Is he alive again?" Lyle asked nervously.

"Give it a few moments to settle in." He waited with belated breath remembering when Dominic had been injured severely months ago and would have died from blood loss until he injected him with his blood. The wounds had closed and a few seconds later he was able to walk again. Sylar watched as Mr. Muggles stirred and began to breathe before hacking out a chicken bone.

"It worked!" Lyle hugged Claire like there was no tomorrow before he turned to Sylar. "You are freaking awesome!"

Sylar grinned as Lyle gently picked up Mr. Muggles. "You fatass no more chicken for you." He said when he caught sight of the chicken bone. Even though Lyle had said he didn't care about the sentimental value of Mr. Muggles Sylar could see that the teenage boy was happy to have his dog back alive.

"I'm going to lock you in my bathroom until Mom gets home." Lyle said as he walked out the kitchen instantly forgetting about Sylar and Claire. "That way you will remain safe and I won't have to fear you dying until she gets back."

"He choked on a chicken bone." Sylar glanced at Claire. "How was that even possible? Your mother doesn't let him eat chicken."

Claire remained silent not meeting his gaze.

"There's only two people in this household that feed him chicken when Sandra is not looking." He bit back a smirk when she shifted in her stance uncomfortably. "Since one of them is Noah and he's not here."

"Fine, it was me!" Claire turned to him livid. "I was gone for only a moment and when I came back he was choking. I panicked."

"You weren't crying because he meant something to you, it was because of your guilt."

"No, it was a bit of both."

"I'm sure it was." Sylar grinned as he walked toward the doorway of the kitchen. "Lyle!"

"Don't you dare tell him!"

He chuckled when he left Claire try to jump on his back and only succeeded in being able to get an arm over his shoulder. Sylar looked over his shoulder to see her struggling try and wrap both her arms around his neck. "Do you need help there?"

"No." she said through gritted teeth.

Nonetheless Sylar gave her a small telekinetic push up. "Happy?"

"You tell him and he's going to use it as blackmail against me."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"It's the truth."

"I can't believe you get blackmailed by Lyle."

"You don't know how devious he can be." She said defensively. "You don't live with him."

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Lyle ran down the stairs and stopped in his tracks frowning when he saw a grinning Sylar in a chokehold by Claire. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Claire is being a bully."

"Claire quit bullying Sylar." Lyle told his sister shaking his head disapprovingly.

"I'm not bullying him."

"That's not how it looks like." He said in a sing song voice as he pulled out his PSP and headed toward the living room.

"Then what does it look like?"

"Like you're trying to cope a field with Sylar." Lyle didn't see the way Claire's face went completely red.

"I should have known you were trying to take advantage of me." Sylar smirked.

"Shut up." She buried her face on his shoulder.

"I hope you know that you only had to ask and I would have willingly become your victim."

Her only response was her hand fisting his hair and tugging lightly.

A comfortable silence settled between them that was only broken when Sylar felt Claire's lips press against his cheek.

"Claire I—"

"I know. Two years."

"If you haven't found someone else—"

"I won't."

"Then I'll tell Noah personally."

"And I'll get to move in with you."

"Of course and we'll have to get used to Noah's assassination attempt on me that will follow without a doubt."

"You like act as if you can actually die."

"It's the thought that counts."

"It's okay." Claire ran her hand through his hair as if to comfort him. "I'll sleep on top of you, so that way he won't be able to get you in your sleep."

"That's really not the image I need right now."

"You dirty old man."

"Hey, I take offense to that." Sylar untangled himself from her. "I'm far from dirty and I'm not that old." He turned to face Claire to see her grinning.

"But you're my dirty old man." Just as Sylar was about to launch into a speech explaining how he is not a dirty old man, although he didn't mind being called hers, Claire grabbed him by the front of his shirt and tugged him down pressing her lips against his. She knew that he had told her that they should avoid any public display of affection including hugging longer than necessary, holding hands or any attempt to kiss since the first time she had initiated it catching him off guard, but that didn't mean she would listen.

Instead of pulling away like he knew he should Sylar allowed himself to enjoy the kiss and came to terms with gladly putting up with Noah's future assassination attempts for dating his daughter.

AN: I apologize for any grammatical errors. I tried to catch them, but they're tricky bastards. Don't forget to review. I love to hear what you think. =)

AN 2: For those waiting for a new chapter for The Protector I want you to know that I'm not abandoning the fic it's just that I have been busy since school started again. I don't know exactly when things will calm down and I will be able to write a full length chapter again, but just know that it will be updated sometime this year. (^_^)


End file.
